Yugioh GX Angelic Duels
by Jadenlover
Summary: Travis Kennison a young man gets sucked in to the hell of all battle. Heaven vs. Hell. With the help of a certain "angelic few" Will they stop the rising of the 10 Demon lords? Read and review I'm still accepting Oc.
1. Chapter 1: A weird dream

**Yugioh GX: Angelic duels**

**Chapter 1 " A werid dream"**

"I can already tell this dude will not like me." A young boy in a red blazer and blue jeans with big jet black hair walked into the arena of duel academy.

The boy's name was Travis Kennison. He came to Duel academy to have fun and meet many duelist. He did not sign up for what was really coming for him.

As he walked into the main stadium he met up with his step brother Kevin had green hair and wore a white blazer. He didn't believe in the ranking system at Duel academy so he decided not to support it with the color blazer.

"Dude our first day here and we are watching one of the best duelist in action!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I know man. He won't be best for long though." Travis said "I'm going to be one of the best by the end of this year."

Kevin looked at step brother. "You got some high dreams man." Kevin said.

Kevin is usually a very optimistic person but he is still a realist. He knows when some dreams are ridiculous to accomplish in time. He thought that Travis dream could not happen in such time span of a year.

"You are going to need to beat the best of the best to become the best." Kevin said.

"And you know what? I'm going to be there right with you rootin' for you." Kevin smiled. Then both the brothers walked into duel arena to see a muscular man In a blue jump suit with a mike in his hands.

The man in the blue jump suit began to speak. "Welcome to the homecoming duel of this semester. Today is the start of a great dueling year. First of all I congratulate all of the freshmen for making it into duel academy. Now I will not go through all of the rules of the academy. If you really wanna know just read the hand booklet."

"Yeah. Like thats gonna happen" A random student shouted out in response.

"Don't get beside yourself young scholar." The man said. "I can easily figure out who you are, anyway. Okay without any more delays We will now begin the duels."

The light suddenly shut off. A single spotlight was seen on the left side.

"Introducing the Super synchro star duelist, a prodigy at the age of 16. Henry Corven.

The crowd burst into applause when a tall boy with redish, brown hair. He had slanted eyes which explained his nationality and his skin was pale. "HOW WE DOING OUT THERE DUEL ACADEMY!" Henry shouted out to the crowd. They responded with a large roar.

"Okay calm down folks." The man said. "Hey Professor Jin why don't you lighten up and let us have some fun.

"Hey just get to your butt back into the your corner." Jin said and then Henry obeyed.

"Now In our other corner We have..."

Suddenly the lights shut off in the arena. Travis noticed and then reached for Kevin. His seat was empty. "Kevin!" He yelled. Even though the crowd was in an uproar he continued looking for his brother. All of the sudden a ominous force stood behind Travis. The entire stage grew silent.

"Hello Travis." The force said.

"What the heck was that!" Travis shouted. Then a dark smoke appeared and then materialized into a young woman. She wore a seductive red dress and was beautiful.

"My name is Belle, Travis. I'm pleased to meet you."She said. She took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"How do you know me!" Travis shouted. "Where am I? Where did duel academy go?"

"Will stop with the constant questioning. I just need you to come with me. I would love to get to know you more."

"I don't give a damn about what you want me to do" Travis yelled at her. Then she disappeared. Instantly she appeared behind. It took Travis by surprise. She put her hand on top of his head and then he winced, but felt nothing. Belle was shocked.

"Why are you not unconscious?" She said as she stagger back. Travis shrugged his shoulders. Bel then grew angry. "Alright. I guess this is going down the hard way then." Belle said a black duel disk materialized.

"A duel!" Travis said in a flabbergasted tone.

"Now we can play on even terms. None of your transporting and trying to make me unconscious."

Travis said as a duel disk and his dueling deck appeared on his wrist ready to go. Belle was shocked.

"How did you do that? You know nothing of your past. How could you make that materialize?

"Now who's asking questions?" Travis chuckled.

This infuriated her. "LETS DO THIS YOU DAMN ANGEL!"

"What?" Travis saif confused.

She activated the duel disk and the duel was in session. Travis joined her quickly after.

J:8000

B:8000

"Now if you don't mind I would love to go first." Travis said as he drew a card. "Come out Mirror soldier!"

A man made of completely nothing glass appeared. He held a dagger made of diamond (LV4/1600/300).

"Now I play 2 face - downs and end my turn." Travis noted and then two face-down cards appeared behind the glass man.

"Hmm... Nothing impressive." Belle remarked and drew a card. "I summon Hell flame caterpillar!"

Flame busted onto the field and out rose a long and very charred caterpillar (LV4/1100/1200).

"This one of the many Hell Fire monsters of my deck." Belle explained. "Now these monsters are specifically made for me and only me because of my special monster I can control."

"Well don't you feel special?" Travis remarked sarcastically.

"No. The way I feel is power!" Belle exclaimed with a face of evil.

_A bit too evil to be so sexy._ Travis thought.

"Now I play Deep dark fire! This spell only works for my hell fire monsters. I now send 1 hell fire monster from my deck to the graveyard and then my caterpillar gains invincibility for the remainder of my turn."

"How will that help?" He asked as she scanned her deck and slipped a card away. Travis saw that it was a level 9 monster, but other then that he saw nothing.

"My monsters ability destroys any monster that engages in battle with it, and you lose 500 life points when the monster is destroyed."

_Gotta remember that little effect_. Travis thought to himself.

"Next my Caterpillar will destroy your mirror soldier. Go flaming tackle!" Belle command the monster and it wormed toward the soldier at incredible speed. It slammed into the monster, shattering it into little shards of glass. The glass gathered onto the caterpillar and it slugged back onto it's owners side of the field.

T:7500

B:7500

"Oh I almost forgot your monster was weaker then mine so you still take damage" Travis pointed out.

"I knew that. It worth the price for whats coming to you now." Belle said.

"Oh really well then show me what you got." He boasted.

"Not now. The preparation are in motion though." She said. "Until then though I end my turn with a simple face-down." A reverse card appeared on her side of the field.

"I draw!" Travis announced. "I now activate one of my face - down cards. It's called Transforming silver."

The spell showed a blue mirror breaking.

"This trap allow me to special one monster from my graveyard at the cost of the top 2 cards of my deck.

"Well that worthless Mirror soldier is back! ooooooo..."Belle taunted.

"You surely are correct. But there is a reason behind my actions. I activate Refraction mirror!"

"Thats your other face - down?" She asked. "What does that do?" She asked again.

"This will will allow me to remove 2 mirror soldiers from my field or graveyard out of play and then I can special summon A new monster. Oh and by special summon I mean fusion summon!"

"Fusion summon? People still use those?" She asked. "Man are you out of style or what?"

"Out of style!" He exclaimed. "I'll show you how out of style my monsters are!" He shouted. Then he placed a card on his duel disk after taking a mirror soldier off the duel disk and one from his graveyard.

"I fusion summon Mirror Knight: Toshie in attack mode.

A bright light appeared and then a tall samurai created of purely diamonds appeared. She held a long and wide sword in one hand and a transparent glass shield in the other (LV8/2600/2900).

"Hmph. that's a powerhouse." Belle muttered. "It's too bad I have to destroy it now!" Belle grew an excited tone of voice. "I activate Hell pit! This trap destroy a monster with 2000 or more attack points when it's summoned. Also you and me both take damage equal to half that monsters Attack points."

"Well so much for that." Travis said. Then a hole appeared underneath Toshie.

"So much for your trap I mean." Travis added in and Toshie slashed the hole and covered it with beautiful diamonds.

"Toshie cannot be destroyed by monster effects or trap cards." Travis retorted

"...Well that little effect does not stop the damage we take." glass shards shot at both the player's.

T:6200

B:6200

"Now I enter my battle phase! I attack you Hell flame caterpillar!" Toshie leaped into the air and raised his sword. He slashed the caterpillar with his sword ending the things short life.

B:4700

T:6200

"OH YEAH I FINALLY GOT A LEAD IN THIS DUEL!" Travis shouted." I end with one face - down."

"Calm down novice." Belle muttered. "This isn't over by a long shot." She said. "I activate chains of flame! This reduces your monster ATK points by 800. It only activates after you attack and destroy a hell fire monster. Then I can special summon another Level four or lower Hell fire monster from my deck."

Mirror Knight Toshie cracked when the flaming chain wrapped around his head. (LV8/1800/2900).

Belle scanned her deck. Then played a card. "I special summon Hell fire steed.

A black stallion with flames on it's long smooth tail appeared in a ring of fire (LV3/1700/800).

"When this card is special summoned from my deck I can draw a card." Belle followed through on her effect, she drew the card.

"I add a Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we have a full hand of six cards." Belle and travis both drew their needed amounts.

Oh she really helped me with this hand. Travis though to himself.

"Now by now you should have noticed that all my hell fire cards affect you in a significant way. This next one is going to hurt you horribly. I play the burning seal spell card. Now for the remainder of the duel all damage dealt to either of us is doubled."

"Well I'm so impressed" Travis muttered.

"You should be because like you. I can bring out powerful cards too."

"Then do so." Travis boasted.

"I normal summon Hell fire butterfly!"

A black butterfly appeared with it's wings on fire (LV4/1500/1200).

"This card has the ability to add its attack points to another monster on my field."

"Oh great..." Travis said. "You finished yet?

"No... I'm not. I told you a very powerful monster is appearing this turn. I play the spell Demon seal 13. With this card I pay 2000 life points."

Belle winced as her points fell.

B:2700

T:6200

"Now all monsters on my field are destroyed."

The hell fire monsters turned to ash.

"Now from my hand. One of 13 Demon lords. I release the! Appear, BELIAS THE BURNING GIANT!"

As she set the monster on the duel disk. It began to materialize. It was a real monster. It was a bright orange Behemoth with four human arms. It was very hairy. It carried a staff with abstract symbol on it. The monster stomped on the field. (LV12/3000/2500).

Travis shuttered at the sight of the gigantic monster.

"This is what you are up against. You cannot win in your current power... You don't even know who you are. Or at least you don't remember who you are." Belle said with a scowl.

"What are you saying you crazy tramp." Travis yelled.

"What did you call me?" She said.

"You don't know a thing about me! I know both my parents, I know all my friends and all about them. There is nothing about my past that I don't know about."

During Travis's yelling, Belle muttered "Did you know about your angelic past?"

"What was that?"

Belias released a gigantic roar.

"CAN YOU CALM THAT THING DOWN!" Travis shouted.

"He will do as I say when I say it." She roared back at Travis. "I've had enough of this. I will attack you mirror knight and end this here and now. My monster gains attack points equal the monster he is attacking defense points."

"5900 hundred attack points!" Travis spoke.

"Now if you don't mind me. I will be ending this and taking your halo!"

suddenly a bright light appeared next to Travis.

"Time to go buddy!" A voice said in the light.

"Go where?" Travis asked. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Away from this crazy whore." The voice said.

The light engulfed Travis and he escaped the wave of fire that destroyed his Mirror knight- Toshie. Belle laughed manically as she saw the fire fade and nothing there.

"Oh damn... I over did it. I roasted him." She laughed. She then disappeared into a large portal of flames. Belias turned back into his card form. Duel academy returned to its regular self as if nothing had happened at.

Travis found himself in a bed. He had a stabbing pain in the back side of his arm an I.V was in it. He shock his head for a second. He looked around to see nothing but white lights, white tiles, and other white beds and bed sets. He turned to the side and saw his brother Kevin sleep.

"Hey wake up man." Travis exclaimed.

Kevin stirred but did not fully awaken.

"BOY IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!"

Kevin open his eyes slowly. He saw Travis with large eyes staring at him.

"Is there a reason for the staring." He asked.

"Kinda. " He replied "Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Dude you don't remember fainting during the introduction of the duel? You scared the living crap out of everyone in the stadium."

"I don't remember a thing. All I remember is seeing a white light!"

"Man I'm hella' happy you didn't walk to that light." Kevin joked.

"Bet you would have enjoyed explaining that to the parents huh?" Travis chuckled.

"Yeah... Don't bring the parents into this. I get scared thinking about what would happen if mom find out about this whole ordeal."

Then a woman with with light brown hair walked into the room carrying a clip board. She wore a slifer red skirt and blouse. She wore glasses as well. She smiled at Kevin and Travis.

"Well it's good to see you up and about, well at least up." The woman remarked.

"Travis this is Nurse Classen. She's... well the nurse of Duel academy." Kevin explained without as little as glancing at Travis. They both did nothing but give her all the attention.

"So everything checks out for you. All your test and health are in shape. We cannot find any reason why you would have ever fainted."

"Yeah I find it weird as well." Travis said in a dazed tone.

"So that means you can go and meet Henry Corven for your duel." She told him.

"WHAT! A duel... who challenged me to a duel?" Travis exclaimed.

"Yes. See when you fainted your deck fell out of your pocket and Henry saw a card out of it and shouted, 'I MUST DUEL HIM!' So now you have a duel immediately when you wake up. So you should get yourself dressed so you can go and duel."

"Did you get my deck!" Travis shouted.

"Okay yelling is unnecessary first of all. Also we did collect your cards back. After you get dressed you will be discharged and on your way to your duel with Henry with your dueling deck."

"Well... I guess a duel is okay." Travis said. "I'll get dressed now."

Travis began to get out of bed then his arm began pulsating. He saw he was tugging at the I.V in his arm. Then his hand began to squirt blood.

"AHH! MY ARM! GET OFF OFF!" He yelled dramatically.

"Oh my god." Nurse classen. "I'LL GET IT OUT!" She grasped his flailing arm and pin it down along with Travis himself.

"Ahh! AHH MY ARM!" Travis yelled.

Wow! THIS LADY IS STRONG! Kevin thought to himself as he sweat dropped. Nurse Classen ripped the tape that held the I.V in place. She took the I.V needle and the bleeding stopped.

"whew..." Travis gasped. "Man you are strong."

During Travis's five words nurse Classen had a band-aid on Travis hand.

"Strong and fast." Travis and Kevin Said.

"Well it's a skill that I had to develop." nurse Classen said. "Now go on and get to that duel." She said, helping him up and shoving his clothes into his arms. Travis gave one last look at nurse Classen and rushed to a bathroom.

"Well get off to where ever you need to Kevin." Nurse classen rushed him out of the room.

"Uhh. alrighty. I'll se..."

The door shut in his face.

"Ummm... someone is rude." Kevin said walking away to the dueling stadium.

Nurse classen grabbed a towel to clean up the blood that was gushing from Travis's hand. She didn't clean all of the blood up. She looked at the remaining blood and wiped it up with her hand. she rubbed it on a test tube getting all of it off of her hand and into the tube. She then opened a pantry up. It had a mini fridge inside. She placed the tube inside a Test tube holder then closed the fridge. She walked over to her phone. Dialed a number and began to talking.

"I've gotten the blood of our victim Ultima."

The phone voice spoke.

"I understand. I will get a symbol that represents him." Nurse Classen said and nodded. Then she hung up the phone, washed her red stained hand and walked with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Light riders decend!

**A/N: Alrighty guys time to start Chapter 2. Oh and I am accepting Oc's (original characters). I need help with these names and things. So You can leave the characters as a reply. Alright lets get this moving.**

**Yugioh GX: Angelic duels**

**Chapter 2: Light riders descend!**

**

* * *

**

Travis, back in his old clothes again met up with his step brother. He was waiting at the entrance of the duel arena.

The first thing that comes out of Kevin's mouth was about Nurse Classen. "So...Nurse Classen back there was HOT!" He said with emphasis on hot.

"Yeah she is huh?" Travis agreed. "But she a bit forceful don't you think?" Travis said uneasily.

"Well she deals with hard headed teenagers all day. How soft do you expect her to be?" Kevin remarked.

"Well I suppose your right." He agreed again.

The two began to open the doors to the arena when someone clumsily rushes in to Travis. It was a girl in a Ra yellow school uniform. She wore small reading glasses and had straight blonde hair. She knock Travis over and herself. All of her belongings fell to the floor, It included a couple of heavy textbooks, and her dueling deck.

"Hey can you please watch where your going?" Travis said. "I just got out the infirmary for crying out loud."

"Well excuse me!" She shot back at him. " I was just on my way to the duel arena when you two knuckle heads were in the way!"

"Knuckle heads!" Kevin yelled. "You could have just slowed your rowdy self down a little to see that people are in the way!"

"Look I don't need to deal with this crap." She said.

She rose to her knees with her belongings.

"I'm just trying to get to the duel like everyone else in this school."

"Well there won't be a duel if you injure the duelist participating in the duel himself!" Travis snorted.

"Wait..." The girl said. "Are You Travis Kennison?"

"Why yes, yes I am." Travis owned proudly.

"Your the klutz who fell on me at the start of Henry's duel!" She shouted.

"FELL!" The boys yelled.

"Yes, I didn't stutter."

"I fainted for your information!"

"Oh well can you faint the other direction next time?" She calmly said with a sassy attitude.

"You know what!" Travis said. "I'm done with you. I'm going in there to enjoy my fun little challenge." Travis said with his eye's closed.

"Oh okay goes fight the losing fight!" She shouted.

"Watch me win bimbo." Travis retorted.

"You know what!" she yelled.

"WHAT!"

She instantly calmed down.

"We should get a bite to eat sometime." She said with a seductive smirk.

"I would like that. You look like a nice person to go out with." Travis returned.

"Alrighty then. Go lose then, Tiger." She said.

"Oh I won't." He said sweetly. " Oh and I didn't get your name."

"I don't recall giving it during our fight." she said with a smile. She started walking away from the two boys and into the duel arena. "Since you asked though my name is Cammy."

"Alright. I'll see ya around... actually I'll pic ya up at 7:00"

"Sure... we'll see." Then Cammy walked into the duel arena leaving Travis and Kevin behind. Kevin stared at his brother as though he was god.

"How did you do that?" He exclaimed.

I have no clue what so ever. Travis thought to himself but he told his brother "You gotta work the system man. Know the layouts of the opposite sex." Travis said proudly.

"Riiiight." Kevin sarcastically commented.

* * *

The boys entered the arena to see a full crowd of raving duelist ready for a duel.

"Man they sure do like a good duel huh?" Travis asked his brother.

Kevin had already took his seat in the large crowd.

"Oh come on!" Travis pouted. Travis walked onto the stage and saw Henry sitting a chair next to the stage. He was chatting and smiling with a couple of cute obelisk blue girls. Travis approached them.

"So you see ladies" Henry began. "I was against all three of them. I only had 1000 life points remaining. Only three cards in my, and that's all I needed." Henry said

The girls had a dreamily look on their faces. When Travis walked over.

"Hey Indiana Jones." Travis budded in. " I'm up now. So you can give up your desperate act to get girls."

"What's he saying Henry - berry!" The first girl said.

"Henry - berry that's a name for the future." Travis mocked.

"Hey just shut your mouth. Can't you see that I'm mingling with a few gorgeous women here" Henry said kissing both the girls on the lips.

"Dude, your keeping all these people waiting. Have some decently and just duel me and then you can go back to second base game here." Travis exhaled.

"Gimme five minutes." He said and then went back to the game. Travis rolled his eyes and walked away.

" 'Gimme five minute's' Just duel me and you can have all the time you want with those two." Travis complained.

A finger tapped Travis's shoulder. He turned around and notice Nurse Classen smiling at him.

"Well hello Travis." She said sweetly.

"Hi Ms. Classen."

"Well then why hasn't your duel started?" she asked.

"Oh well ladies man over there is too busy for my duel at the moment."

"Would you like for me to take care of that for you" She offered.

"What... I would love it but what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Oh you go on the stage and get ready. I'll take care of this." She walked away and over to Henry. Travis watched her. She said a few words Travis could not understand or hear from his distance. Then he saw Henry Nod at her and didn't get up from his spot. She said something to the girls sitting beside her and they rushed out of there seats and into the crowd. Henry gave Nurse Classen a irritated look and then rose out of his seat. She smacked him in the back of his head with her hand and then he rushed to the stage.

He gave glanced at Travis on his way. He gave a 'That was unnecessary to get the teacher on me.'

Travis shrugged his shoulder and joined him on the stage. Nurse Classen arrive on the stage a few second later. She grabbed a microphone on her way. While she walked to stage Travis and Henry exchange a few words.

"Dude it wasn't my idea" Travis began to explain.

"I know. She is always on my case." Henry replied.

"But your look over there was the ' That was unnecessary to get the teacher on me' look."

"You got that from just one look?" Henry asked.

"Uhmm... yeah."

"Oh." Henry said. What a weirdo Henry though.

"Alrighty." Nurse Classen said. She held the microphone to her mouth and began the introductions.

"Welcome Duel academy students to another exhibition match." The nurse said. The crowd roared.

"Today we have a new student versus a senior student. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will" Nurse Classen continued. She stepped off the stage and winked at Travis and mouthed 'good luck'.

"May the best man win today." Henry said.

"Yeah... I'll try." Travis agreed and they both activated their duel disk.

"GAME ON" The boys shouted. The crowd was already shouting Henry's name.

T:8000

H:8000

"Oh come on!" Travis complained while drawing his sixth card."They already love you more just because of you social status."

"Well I do tend to have that effect on people." Henry bragged.

"Well I gotta knock you off your high horse." Travis grinned. "I'll take the first move, since I'm the underdog. I summon..." Travis looked at his cards and they were not his regular monsters, spell, or trap. All he saw were different cards he'd never heard of. And monsters known as "Light riders"

"Hey!" Henry yelled. "You going?"

Travis snapped out of his phase and just thought nothing of the cards and played. "I summon Light rider - Liwet the Large!

From the sky a young white man appeared he was ridiculously large. At least seven feet. He also sported a set of angel wings on his back (LV4/1900/0).

The crowd gazed in silence at the monster.

"Is that the new archetype?" Henry asked in a starstruck state of mind.

"Um... Yes it is. I won it at a tournament." Travis stated nervously.

"Well amazing. I cannot wait to see more." He continued.

"I now play two face down cards. Your move" Travis said. Man I hope I can figure out these card quickly. Travis thought. "Lets see what you got." Travis said and got a nice smile out of Henry.

"Oh allow me to dazzle." Henry said drawing a sixth card. "I summon Aero striker - SA 700 in attack mode."

A white large Jet appeared with it's guns on the ready (LV4/1400/1200).

"Next I add this spell called front line base. This spell allows me to special summon yet another union monster this turn, once per turn." He explained. "Now I summon flare Tanker - TF 850 in attack mode."

A gigantic red tank appeared on the field (LV4/1700/1200).

"Now to top it off I add the spell United we stand. I give it to my Aero striker. He gains 800 attack points times the number of monsters I control. 800 time 2 tends to be 1600 every time."

The white jet developed a electrical aura around itself (Lv4/1400 - 2800/1200).

"Next I will attack you fox with Aero striker." He commanded.

"Come on now I know you know better then that." Travis said "I activate the quick play spell Heaven's breaking!"

The card's appearance was a angel falling from a grand kingdom.

"This card allows me to stop your attack at the cost of a 'Light rider' monster. I'm going to discard my Light rider - Gavreel the peaceful.

Travis discarded the card.

"Oh trust me I know better then to run into battle unprepared." Henry replied. The flare tank blasted past the barrier and Aero striker shot Liwet.

T:7100.

A:7000

"Okay I'll explain." Henry began. "My Flare Tanker can negate a spell or trap once per turn but at the cost of my life points."

"hmph. Impressive." Travis complemented.

"Now that your wide open I will attack you directly with Flare tanker."

The Tank prepared for the release of a barrage of cannon balls when a white light was seen upon it and it turned to little digital pixels.

"What! How!" Henry questioned.

"Oh you wanna know? Let me explain." Travis bragged. "I activated my Judgment reign trap card. This destroys a monster that destroyed a 'Light rider' this turn.

"Wonderful..." Henry muttered. "One face - down and you are free to go."

A reverse card appeared.

This deck ain't have bad actually. Travis thought and grinned.

"Wipe the smile off your face and take your turn. We are just beginning." Henry said.

"Okay... I play pot of greed to draw two more cards." Travis had a total of five cards now.

"I summon... Light rider- Lahhel the mediator."

A Indian man appeared with nothing but a loin cloth. He sat with his legs Indian style, Then out from his back a large pair of white feathery wings extend (Lv3/800/1000).

"Hm... now I will play silver lining. This spell prevents us from attack for three turns."

"What!" Henry exclaimed. "Neither of us? That's hardcore Why will you play that?"

"Yeah... you will see why I played this later. But for now I end my turn."

A feather from Lahhel's wings fell off and floated in front of him.

"What's up with that?"Henry asked.

"you'll see."

"Ugh... I hate secrets! I summon Icy rocket - RI 300 (Lv2/600/100)"

"That's pretty weak if you ask me." Travis commented.

'Well secret boy I didn't ask you. But ask yourself this, Are you prepared for what's coming now? I combine Icy rocket, Flare Tank and Aero striker this will be summoned. Oh and this is a grand Synchro summon! Go Renegade stormer- SR 1500

Synchro... damn.

The Icy rocket turned into two light green rings, Flare tank and Aero striker turned into sparking golden dots. The rings and dots came to together to create a large Helicopter without the propellers. It had airplane wings and large black tires, and lastly a gigantic jet pack at its end (LV10/3000/3000).

"...That looks a bit silly if you ask me." Travis commented.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! SILLY THIS" HENRY SHOUTED "GO AND ATTACK HIS LIGHT RIDER!"

Travis signed a no to Henry. The mash up vehicle rushed Lahhel, Suddenly white light strings ran through the vehicle halting it's attack.

"Ugh did you forget that we cannot attack because of silver lining?" Travis reminded him.

"Oh... yeah... Forgot."

The crowd busted into laughter.

"How could he forget!" One Slifer student stated during his laughter.

"What a amateur move." Another obelisk said.

"Wow this is what Henry Corven does now!" Another Obelisk yelled.

I'm being made a laughing amateur! Henry thought. Gotta turn this around!

"I end my turn..." Henry signed.

"Man... you are not so difficult" Travis stated. "I expected more."

"What! I AM SO A CHALLENGE!" Henry screamed. "NEXT TURN I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

Another feather fell from Lahhel and floated to the front of him.

"Okay calm down." Travis said chuckling and drawing.

"Oh they are gonna keep coming. But for now I play mystical space typhoon. This will destroy your face-down card!"

A cyclone destroyed the face-down card

"I'm glad you did that. it was the trap machine mind. This allows me to deal damage to you equal to the attack points of one machine type monster on the field and your silver lining is no longer."

"Oh damn!" mechanical brain appeared and wire struck at Travis hitting him hard.

T:4100

H:7000

"That was stone cold Henry." Travis gasped.

"Hey it's eat or be eaten here in duel academy bro." Henry shrugged. "If you can't take the heat, call the fire man they will put the fire out."

"Hey I can take this heat and whatever else you throw at me!"

"Well lets go!" Henry shouted.

"Alright time for you to see the power of Lahhel now Henry! I remove the feather counters from him and I can take control of one of your monsters since you have 2 counters!"

"Oh no!" Henry yelled and his mash up machine drove to Travis side of the field.

"Now I release both of MY monsters to summon Archangel Michael!

the two monster turned to pixels and then from the air a man in majestic armor such as a shimmering white chest plate and dazzling blue iron pants. He had golden long flowing and a skinny and long sword in his left hand. A pair of dark angel wing emerged from his back(Lv9/2900/2000).

"Oh... wow its Michael the most famous known angel to man!" Henry said.

"Well time for him to get acquainted with you. You see based off of what I've read, he is the angel of miracles. So therefore from what I've observed from these cards their abilities have to do with what they represented. Since Michael is a miracle I can draw 1 card every time he attacks. If the card I draw is a Light rider monster I can summon it to the field but Michael destroys all other cards on my field.

Silver lining was destroyed.

"Oh so that's how the miracle part is represented?" Henry asked.

Travis nodded. "Now attack him directly Michael!

The angel waved his sword and a wave of light slammed into Henry.

H:4100

T:4100

"Now I draw one card!" Travis drew his card."Guess what it's a light rider! So here comes Light rider- Paschar the vision!

A young boy in a blue uniform shirt and khaki pants appears with a set of developing angel wings (Lv3/900/200).

"Paschar here has a ability as well, He can peer into your hand and show me what's coming as long as I play 500 life points per card." Travis explained. "I don't feel as though I need to look now. I now attack with Paschar!"

The boy flew over to Henry and tapped his forehead.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

Travis replied "His attack."

T:4100

H:3200

"Where are these cards coming from?" Kevin asked himself out loud.

"I don't remember these cards either." Nurse Classen asked herself out loud as well.

Kevin looked to his left and Nurse Classen to his right. The two were sitting right next to each other and they had not noticed.

"Hello Nurse." Kevin greeted.

"Hi Kenny." The nurse returned.

"It's Kevin"

"Right."

Get it straight lady. Kevin thought and his attention when back to the duel.

"I end my turn with a face-down." Travis said.

"I play card of sanctity! This lets up both draw till we have 6 cards." The two duelist followed the effect.

"Now I play cost down. This card downgrades all monster in my hand by 2 stars. I now discard Bug droid. Now I play soul release! this allow me to remove up to five monsters from both of our graveyards. I remove Flare tank, Aero striker, and Icy rocket and from your graveyard I remove Liwet and Lahhel from your graveyard.

The spirits of the monsters appeared as their owners slid the cards into their back pockets.

"Now I play return from a beyond! I pay half my life points first of all!"

H:1600

T:4100

"Now I summon my Flare tank (LV4/1700/1200) Aero striker (LV4/1400/1200) Icy Rocket (LV2/600/100) and Renegade stormer (Lv10/3000/2000)."

Well that power staring me down there. Travis thought and began to sweat a bit.

"Now I release my Icy Rocket to summon My originally level eight monster THE BIG SATURN!"

A humongous machine appeared with a spherical body. It represent a large planet know as Saturn. He had to large robotic arm and two rockets strapped to it's back (LV8/2800/2200) .

"Oh... that's scary powerful!" Travis said nervously staring at the line of monsters.

"Oh and I activate Big Saturn effect. I give up a 1000 life points and one card from my hand and this card gains 1000 attack points (LV8/3800/2200).

H:600

T:4100

"Yeah it's time for this to be over with! Go and attack flare tanker, destroy Paschar!

The flaming tank shot a cannon ball of fire at the angel destroying it.

T:3300

H:600

"Now I will attack your Archangel with Renegade storm. Missile storm!"

"Hold it I activate angel's seal! This lowers my archangels attack by half but he cannot be destroyed in battle this turn. His attack will return next turn but for now he is weakend.

The majestic monster's golden hair lost it's glow. (Lv9/2900- 1450/2000).

"Well I can still deal damage to you! I attack you with Renegade stormer! Missile storm."

A barrage of missile shot from the monster and they all hit Michael. He was not phase by the attack.

T:1750

H:2150

"When Renegade does damage to you I gain that life points. now I attack you and end this duel Attack Big Saturn!"More missile shot at Michael.

"Hey I got a way out of this! I remove Gavreel the peaceful so all damage dealt during this battle phase is reduced by 1000. I can only use this once a duel though."

T:400

H:600

"Almost got you. I now enter my end phase so all my monster summon with Return from beyond are sent to my graveyard."

flare tank, Aero striker and Renegade stormer left the field.

"Also Big Saturn attack points return back to 2800 (Lv8/3800-2800/2200).

"I play a face-down I end with that."

"Well my monster gets his points back." (Lv9/1450-2900/2000).

"I may not have summon-able Light riders but I have spell card. I play holy cross and give it Michael. He gains 300 attack points and Piercing damage (LV9/2900-3200/2000)."

"Bring it on!"Henry boasted Travis.

"Okay then... wait..." Travis scanned his hand and saw a Light rider in his hand.

"Oh well I seem to have missed something. I summon Light rider- Sammael of souls!"

A powerful woman appeared in a white gown and her white wings extended (Lv1/0/0).

"All monsters on my field will be destroyed by the end of this turn thanks to her effect but she allows me to destroy one of your monsters in return."

"What! I though I could last another turn!" Henry complained.

The large planet monster was obliterated by a gust of the Sammael of souls.

Now I attack you

"Nope. Well I wanted a more dynamic win but hey I will take what I can get! I attack you directly. Cleave of the angels!

Michael waved his sword and the rest of Henry's life points depleted all the way to zero.

**H:0**

**T:400**

**

* * *

**

Nurse Classen rushed to the stage with her microphone in her hands. "Well we got a treat today didn't we school duelist!" She said. Our once best Henry Corven was now bested by a Slifer red today. It doesn't get any better then that!

The crowd began to clear out of the stands. Henry walked over towards Travis.

"Good game today man." Henry congratulated.

"Your not mad?" Travis asked

"I'm not a petty little child Travis. I am a good sport. We cannot win them all."

"Well... I accomplished exactly what I came here for. I beat the best."

"What? You just defeated me. It's hundreds of kids attending." Henry said. "On the down low though there are many other kids better then me.

"Man... Are you serious?" Travis sighed.

"Yes. I'm like the worst of the best basically."

"WHAT! That's depressing." Travis sighed with a long face.

"Well... Hey I can help you find the best of the best if you want me to? Henry offered.

"Man that is the only thing I want now..."

"Alright!" Henry said. "We can start next week."

Travis looked at his new friend in confusion. "Why so late?"

"Uh ever heard of school? You do attend duel academy" he replied.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Henry began to walk away. "You should let me have a try at those Angels again some times.

"Anytime... Anytime." Travis said with no real voice.

Later in Travis's dorm room he sat in his bed. Kevin was sound a sleep. Travis was thinking about his new deck of monsters where had come from? How had he acquired them? Why Him?

These cards are really good. He thought to himself. He looked over to Kevin. I wonder how he liked them? I wonder how everyone liked them! He continued. Then suddenly he heard a knock on his room door. He rose out of his bed to open it. He walked to the door and opened it. A white man was there. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The man began to speak

"Are you Travis Kennison?"

"Um... who asks"

"A power above need the information."The man replied with blank eyes.

"Well... In that case. NO!" Travis Slammed the door in his face.

"Crazy people." Travis whispered He turned around to go to his bed and the man appear sitting in a chair.

"HOLY..." Travis began but was interrupted

"I really suggest that you refrain from that saying. It is very disrespectful."

"Why are you in my room! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Travis questions loudly.

"You are in control of powerful set of duel monsters cards that belong to heaven young Kennison."

"A DECK FROM HEAVEN!" Travis yelled.

"Yes... And since you are the duelist of his deck it makes you a honorary angel." The man said.

Travis just stood their staring at the man.

* * *

**A/n: phew chapter 2 down long one for me. You can expect loads more information about the plot as you read along. Remember I do need Oc's for my story so send me some in replies or pm's which ever is better for you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter with demonic kind

**A/n Well it seem I've grabbed some attention for my story. Exactly what I was looking for. So keep up with the replies and in exchange I will keep the story going. Oh and I don't own any of the YUGIOH YUGIOH GX OR YUGIOH 5ds franchise in way shape or form. I only own Travis Kennison other characters not seen Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5ds.  
**

**Yugioh GX: Angelic Duels**

**Chapter 3: Encounter with demonic kind.**

**

* * *

**

Travis stood in the middle of his room still in shock at the man's comment. "Are you serious... I'm an angel?" Travis gasped

"Honorary angel." The man interrupted Travis.

"Ugh! WHO ARE YOU!" Travis shouted. The man pointed at His sleeping brother.

"You should keep your mouth in check. It's people sleeping."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Who are you" Travis whispered.

"I'm Sarial, The angel of guidance. I'm your little helper, the angel of your shoulder. The good one of course."

Travis stared at the man with a blank expression. "You honestly expect me to believe that?" Travis asked. "I'm very open minded but this is just out of my league of thinking."

Sarial snapped his fingers and then Travis was in a pink bunny suit.

"What the hell!" Travis exclaimed.

"That forbidden hole had nothing to do with it." Sarial said. "But me being a Angel and having angelic powers had a whole lot to do with it." Sarial grinned.

"Okay..." Travis huffed and puffed "So... you are angel."

"That indeed I am." Sarial replied. "But enough about me. It's time for you to get ready!"

Travis grew a puzzled look. "Ready for what?" Travis asked.

"To start your job of course!" Sarial chuckled. "You have to stop the evil in this school."

Travis looked as if he was about to pass out."Evil... what evil?" Travis grunted.

"Well a series demons have began to reign terror over duel academy." Sarial began. "Since you have been chosen to wield the Angelic deck you must be the one to stop them."

"Who was I chosen by! Why was I chosen?" He asked.

"The man upstairs chose you if you must know. Also you have some angelic blood in you apparently." Sarial disclosed.

_Man this is too much!_ Travis thought to himself. He then collapsed on his bed. He realized he was still in the pink bunny suit.

"Take this thing off of me!" Travis commanded.

"Oh sorry!" Sarial said and then snapped his fingers Travis appeared in his duel academy Pajamas. "I am a little forgetful sorry" Sarial responded.

"Forgetful? Your are a angel aren't you like perfect little godly soldiers" Travis mused.

"Ha" Sarial laughed. "Perfect? Man we angel's are nowhere near perfect. There is only one perfect person and he is not even a person... per say."

"Are you talking about God" Travis asked.

"Yes sir" Sarial answered. "Okay enough small talk Travis. I need to go soon so here take this." A silver amulet appeared in Sarial's hand. "You are going to need this to detect the demon's inside their vessels body."

"Wait... do I get to have help on any of this." Travis asked nervously.

"Uh... The past Honorary angels did not want to bring others into this business. They would only get that person in trouble or they would get in the way." Sarial explained.

Travis began to groan in misery. "Why the hell did this happen to me!" Travis exclaimed. "I only wanted to get an education and become a pro duelist!"

"Well things don't always turn out the way we want them to."Sarial tried to make him feel better.

"Man... I need sleep. Will you please just leave?" Travis asked him as nicely as he could without shouting.

"I will leave after you learn the initiation chant." Sarial said. He walked to Travis bed and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and began to chant. " Angelic duels for seals demons cast away battle. _"Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _

"What are you saying and why are you touching my forehead?" Travis asked.

"Angelic duels for seals demon cast away battle._ "Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _Sarial spoke again Travis began to lose consciousness."Angelic duels for seals demon cast away battle._ "Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _Sarial chanted once more and Travis was completely out of it.

"I'm sorry for doing it this way Travis. You seem like a nice kid but it must be done by some one." Sarial said to unconscious Travis. "You will know how to handle the demon when you awaken." Sarial then disappeared out of the room and Travis slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Travis awoke with a bad headache. His poor head was throbbing. "Man... all I did was duel. I feel like I drank all night." Then everything came back to him in a rush. Sarial the angel, learning about demons, demons at the academy, Even his amulet. Then all Travis wanted to do was never get out of bed ever again. But something inside of him poked and prodded at him to make him get ready for the day. He didn't know what this force was but He was not liking it.

Kevin was already on his way to class When Travis finally left his dorm room ready to encounter these demons.

_Man Why the hell am I acting like this. I am not Dean or Sam Winchester from supernatural. I'm a regular old duelist with some not-so-regular cards._ He thought to himself. His first period of the day was Dueling history A.P, Travis walked into the class and took a seat next to a girl named Cammy.

"Hey you!" She growled at him. "You are so gonna get the beating of your life!" She continued to Rant loudly.

Travis just stared at the front of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME LAST NIGHT! IT WAS ONLY 4 O'CLOCK WHEN WE MADE THE DATE TO GO ON A DATE ANYWAY. IS YOUR MEMORY THAT HORRIBLE OR ARE YOU JUST STUPID! I SAT IN MY ROOM JUST WAITING FOR A KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ON MY DOOR BUT GOD KNOWS THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"Please do not say god around me or any religious saying or being please"Travis said with a dull tone. "Oh and about our date I did forget. and no my memory is not bad I just chose not to go. I had a lot on my mind. So please will you tone it down so that I may pay attention in my class. We can reschedule another date any time. It's not the end of the world because you got stood up its a date. There are plenty of fishes in the seas you just gotta have the right lure." _To bad I'm a poison fish to catch_. Travis thought to himself.

Cammy's face had lost it's angry shade of red. "I will call you to reschedule." She said calmly. Travis nodded and she secretly smiled to herself.

Travis day of school continued to drag on and on period by period. Finally school was over and he could go to his room and just relax. As Travis was walking back to his room the blonde haired angel appeared next to Travis. This startled Travis causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oooo... Did I scare you?" Sarial asked, offering a hand to help Travis to his feet.

"Uh yeah you did!" Travis replied. "What do you want life changer?"

"I have your first assignment." He said. Travis stopped walking immediately and listened intently, but it was against his will.

"What the hell! Why can't I move?" Travis asked.

"Hm... my spell seemed to have worked." Sarial said joyfully. "Now you can't say no to the orders."

"What! Is that what that mumbo jumbo crap you said to me last night." Travis was fuming

"Yeah. But we have to do that to all the Light Rider wielders." Sarial replied and then handed Travis a manila folder with papers.

"The Target demon is in here. Follow the instructions word for word. If you miss a single step it could lead to your death." Sarial explained seriously.

"Did you just say death!"

"I made myself very clear. Also this considered your test. So if you survive you will gain Semi angelic powers."

This sounded pleasing to Travis "semi angelic powers that include what?"He asked with curiosity.

"Oh you will see."

Travis was in control of his movements again. "I'm only doing this for the powers." He spat out the words.

"That is understandable. So if you need me just call my name... Full name Travis. Sarial - Angel of guidance. Not Angel. Not Angel of guidance.

"Okay I get it! Sarial - Angel of guidance!" Travis snapped.

"Okay now study up on this person. You have till midnight to exorcise this demon out of your classmate."

"Midnight! Dude I do have school! I can't be out that late. We have a curfew."

"Well don't get caught! duh Travis!" Sarial rolled his eyes.

"Man... If I wasn't getting anything out of this I would so kick you..."

Travis was silenced. He could not open his mouth at all.

"It's not right to curse." Sarial said. "I have to run so... Good luck... We are counting on you, I mean the world is counting on you." Sarial said and then he snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Travis could speak again.

_He is really irritating me! _He though then he continued to walk to his room.

* * *

Travis scanned through the folder of paper unwillingly it was 8:03 pm Kevin was still not in the room with Travis. "Okay... Parry Losli . He a popular Obelisk blue duelist who Went missing over a month ago. He used a new dinosaur deck that he earned from his father. He always hung around the forest and look for special plants and bugs."

Travis closed the folder. "where the heck am I suppose to look for this dude... The forest? That is my only lead." Travis contemplated. Then Sarial appeared next to Travis. He looked to his side and wasn't surprised.

"Whats up Sarial?" Travis said with a irritating tone.

"You know if the paper says he like the forest. Wouldn't you try the forest?"

"It's so far away though..." Travis complained.

"Well all you gotta do is ask me to teleport you there." Sarial said

"You can do that. I thought I couldn't ask you for help."

"Don't assume Travis." Sarial corrected him. He then placed his hand on Travis shoulder and they appeared in the forest... Well Travis did. Sarial did not.

"Of course I'm on my own."

Travis began walking around. The time was 8:22. He was looking for any trace of dark mold. That is what the demon vessels leave behind when they touch things. Travis learned that from the small manual of demon hunting that was included in the Manila folder.

Time dragged on and on and no sigh of any dark mold any where. Travis had been searching for hours on end. It was now 10:02, and Travis was becoming restless. He then snapped. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU DAMN DEMON!" All Travis heard was crickets. He then turned around and began to leave the forest. Then the amulet the Travis made into a necklace began to grow hot.

"Ahh!" Travis yelled as he through the amulet on the ground."That burned!"Then Travis smelled a strong and nasty smell in the air."Mildew" Travis whispered... He then heard leaves crackling under foot steps.

"He's here" He whispered again. _Gotta get him back to my dorm room._ Travis stormed off out of the forest.

The mildew smell did not fade at all. Travis looked back a few times and all he saw was a dark figure chasing after him. _Glad this thing doesn't have super speed_. Travis chuckled. He was running on Adrenaline. It was not fading at any rate.

Travis arrived to his dorm finally. Sarial was standing next to Travis's step brother who was sleeping. "The thing is coming" Travis spat out. Serial then pointed at a rug.

"What are you doing!" Travis gasped. He was desperate to catch his breath.

"The thing you are going to be doing soon enough." Sarial replied and then a young boy with long white hair stepped into the room. He wore a Ra yellow uniform.

"Demon scum!" Sarial shouted "You shall leave this young boy alone."

"Really!" A dark and demonic voice came from the boys mouth. "I will tear you to shreds!" The boy advanced upon Sarial but could not step off the rug that was next to the door.

"Travis handle this clown." The angel said with disgust.

"Do I say those words that you imprinted in my mind?" He asked.

"Point your hand at the man and say the words." Instructed Sarial.

Travis held his hand towards the boy. "Will he live through this?" Travis quickly asked.

"Most likely not." Sarial said. "It's for the greater good though Travis" He added.

"I can't take the life of this student!" Travis objected.

"This Job will not be easy Travis. You will have to make decisions like this on every assignment." Sarial explained. "Now say the words!"

"I... can't! The risk is too high!" Travis shouted. Suddenly Travis felt a force silence his mouth. Travis began speaking but it wasn't himself speaking. It was his voice but not his own will allowing the talking.

_"Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _He said once. The demon began to jerk around left and right.

_"Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _He said again. The boy fell to the floor. He was twitching all over his body.

"_Angelus duel pro signum everto iacio absentis pugna" _He said one last time and then a dark light rose from the boy. He continued to have spasm attacks.

Sarial then held a piece of silver paper up and the dark light was absorbed by the paper. Travis felt control come over his body again and he collapsed on the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

"You did Travis! You exercised your first demon!" Sarial congratulated. Travis did not here the praise. He was unconscious on the floor. Sarial walked over to the other boy that was on the floor. He was in horrible shape with him having a series of powerful spasm attack.

Sarial placed one hand on the boys chest. The jerking stopped. Sarial placed a his index and middle fingers under his neck. He felt a very faint pulse. Sarial snapped his fingers and the boy appeared in the school infirmary. Nurses noticed the boy and quickly began to help him as best as they could.

* * *

Travis awoke with his brother by his side. Travis was on the floor face down. Sarial was no where to be seen by Travis.

"Are you okay man?" Kevin asked his step brother. "You had me so freaking scared.

"Sorry man..." Travis apologized. "Hey you don't remember seeing anything last night... do you?" Travis asked.

"No... I just woke up and then saw on the floor like two minutes ago."

_Phew... _Travis thought. "Well... We ought to get to school." Travis suggested.

"Don't you think you should take a day off?" Kevin asked.

Travis strugged. "I can't. I gotta take care of something in class."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and walked into the boys bathroom.

* * *

Travis took his seat in his Duel history class._ Here we go. _Travis thought to himself. "Cassy... about our date." He began. She instantly took interest in the boy. "What about it Travis?" She asked.

"We can go to D' Cafe. This time I will meet you there on time" He said.

"Oh OF COURSE WE CAN GO THEN!" She exclaimed. She latched on to Travis's arm tightly for the remainder of the class period.

_ooo...Please don't be the clingy type. _Travis thought.

* * *

It was around six o'clock and Travis had no communication with Sarial since last night exorcism. He was wondering where he was... Then Travis remembered the poor boy the demon had possessed.

"Sarial - Angel of guidance..." Travis then felt a rush of wind in the room.

"What do ya need kiddo." Sarial said.

_Wow... That worked quick._ Travis thought. "Uh... I wanted to know what happened last night..." Travis began "I remember being their but not doing the exorcism myself. The spell you put on me said the incantation."

"You were hesitant." Sarial answered "The higher angels told me to activate the spell I placed in side of you on overdrive. So you still ganked the demon but it just wasn't 'you' you."

"Where is the boy now?" Travis asked. "Is he still alive?"

"He's doing fine. Travis."Sarial assured him. "He will live. He was on the brink of death though. Those powerful seizures he was having was taking a toll on his self being."

"Oh my god... You got him to the infirmary right?" Travis asked.

"Yes..." He said. "You should go and visit him." Sarial suggested. He's had no visitor. He wasn't really know around school. Even though he was on of the best."

This struck Travis. Even though he was officially a demon hunter he was not going to give up his dreams.

"Okay... I'll go and visit him."

"Good, good." Sarial nodded. "Oh and drink this." A white liquid appeared in a glass in Sarial's hand.

"Whats that?" Travis said.

"It called Angelic reprocosin" Sarial responded.

"Excuse me." Travis said.

"Also known as godly tears. This will give you started angel powers." Travis had almost forgotten about the main reason he was doing this. To gain his powers. Travis snatched the glass out of Sarial's hand. He wolfed it down and then a golden aura formed around him.

"You can only do a few things." Sarial grinned. "You can teleport to place to place and the power of persuasion is at your finger tips. Human's wills do what you say when you say... To a extent."

"Oh wow I can't believe this!" Travis bellowed. He then appeared behind Sarial. Then on his bed, next on top of his dresser, Then next to Sarial again.

"THIS IS SPECTACULAR!" He wailed. "Oh I have a question. Can I like be all magicy and like do the things that you can do. Like put people in pink bunny suits like you did to me?"

"You can do basic things like levitation. But you at your level can only scratch the bottom of the barrel. I can do things that can blow your mind."

"Like what?" Travis asked with a smirk.

"You don't wanna know." He said.

"Well what ever." Travis said then he snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a white collar shirt khaki pants and Dress shoes.

"Man there is nothing to this" Travis bragged. "Okay angel man. I'm on my way to D' Cafe. I will catch you later.

Sarial was already gone. Then Travis shrugged and teleported out of the room.

* * *

Travis was walking back with Cammy after a nice dinner in D' Cafe. The two were walking back together to the Ra yellow dorm room.

"Tonight was a awesome night Travis. Almost heavenly. I mean the dinner, the movie! It was great." Cammy ranted.

"It doesn't take much impress you huh? Travis said.

"No. I'm a really simple person."

"Well we can do this next week I suppose." Travis said.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" A voice roared. Travis looked puzzled while Cammy was shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "SHIN?"

A boy stood in the front of the entrance to the Ra academy. He was nearly six feet tall and he had on a obelisk blue uniform. He wore black converse on his feet and he carried a duel disk that was red, blue and orange.

"What! Who's this person! Why is his name Shin!" Travis shouted.

"This is my ex - boyfriend! Shin Lozano!" She said.

"EX!"Travis shouted again.

"No! Not Ex! Current boyfriend!"

"Current!" Cammy shouted

"Why did he just sat current Cammy" Travis asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea! We broke up!" She explained.

"WE TOOK A BREAK!" Shin exclaimed.

"A break?" Travis roared.

"That ridiculous there are no breaks in a relationship! It is either we are together or apart." Cammy explained.

"I wanna be the together option!" Shin pleaded

"No! Travis and I are together." Cammy announced

"Excuse me?" Travis said with one eye brow raised.

"WHAT! You've moved on!" Shin said disappointed.

"We are not together!" Travis objected and stepped away from Cammy.

"Then I have a chance!" Shin exclaimed "I challenge you to a duel of honor... uh whats your name buddy?" Shin asked normally.

"I'm Travis Kennison."He answered.

"Okay then I challenge you, Travis Kennison to a duel of honor! If I defeat you YOU must break up up with Cammy and give up your pursuit of love for her."

"You must not accept this challenge" Cammy said dramatically. "I could lose you forever!"

Travis sweat dropped and then exhaled some air.

"Okay... Shin I am not in any way going steady with Cammy! I will duel you just to make you feel better and think you have accomplished something." Travis said "And for the last Cammy WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! We can be friends though."

"NOOOOO!" She yelled and dropped to her knees. Travis rolled his eyes and walked over to Shin.

"Dude what do you see in her?" Travis asked.

"She's the love of my life!" Shin exclaimed.

"Okay well you can go and handle that. I don't have my duel disk on me so we can duel tomorrow after school.

"Alrighty" Shin agreed.

"Alright then. I will see you there."Travis nodded and then he started on his way to the Slifer red dorm. He heard Cammy bellow "TRAVVVVVIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" He began running to his dorm at that point.

_Crazy psychopath! _He thought to himself as he continued walking to his room.

* * *

** A/N Well Travis gained his beginning angel powers. You will see them grow as the story unfolds. **


End file.
